gruppaverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Ministry of Abnormal Occurrences Following the collapse of the U.S.S.R. (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics), the nation of Russia was left without a proper anomalous containment & research organization as Gruppa Voznesenie had fallen alongside the motherland. In response to the large hole left due to the group's demise, the newly established government sought to fill that continuously expanding need for a body capable of supporting the demand, in turn forming what is known today as the Ministry of Abnormal Occurrences, a direct successor to it's predecessor. Many former members of Gruppa Voznesenie and a few small few hailing from the Umbrella Corporation returned and settled into the Ministry's ranks. Gruppa Voznesenie Known for being the predecessor of the Ministry, Gruppa Voznesenie was an anomalous containment organization that was owned and created by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic in 1961, the group was originally focused on studying aerodynamics but later changed its focus in 1969 to study and collect various anomalous artefacts, humanoids, or entities located throughout the territories of the U.S.S.R. Many of their assets were recovered by the Ministry, as-well as their former facilities. Umbrella Corporation Founded in the 1960's by wealthy businessman S. Shelby, from the elite Shelby Family from the United Kingdom. The Umbrella Corporation was a major player in the global markets As far as the public were aware, this multi-billion dollar international conglomerate was the leading producer and supplier of products and healthcare services in the United States and around the Earth. What people were blissfully unaware of, however, was that Umbrella's main purpose was genetic and viral research and the production and sale of Bio-Organic Weapons. The corporation engaged in numerous illicit genetic practices for decades. Falling into a spiral of bankruptcy in 1998 for unknown reasons, Umbrella had a short-term alliance with Gruppa Voznesenie in 1989 which saw the likes of weapon sales, as-well as biological weapons that were made with ancient pathogens. in 2020, surviving members managed to find their way into the ranks of the Ministry of Abnormal Occurrences. Black Monarch When one of Gruppa Voznesenie's most elite departments; Emergency Response Force, fell into disarray when the governors of the department exiled a well liked director, started a insane amount of backlash from the many ERF operatives who later escaped from the Voznesenie's control to start their own faction. All this resulted in the infamous rise of 'Black Monarch'. Known for extreme hostilities towards Gruppa Voznesenie and for carrying out raids against them that severely damaged their facilities, the group soon later collapsed as a unidentified faction wiped out their main headquarters which saw the deaths of majority of their High Command. ''Manhattan 63 '' The United States of America's very own paranormal containment organization created in the late 20th century and to combat and contain the supernatural side on American Soil. Manhattan were known to also specialize in inter-dimensional travel as this was their primary focus for a number of decades. Though they reportedly had a large amount of failed experiments due to the difficulties of accessing other dimensions. ''Paranormal Containment Initiative '' As the multiverse expands and grows, factions across other universes have made contact with the GruppaVerse, as such includes the Paranormal Containment Initiative, originating from a parallel universe filled with extinction level threats. A short information log was recovered from their representative to the Ministry. "The year is 2060. A series of bio-chemical wars occur sending a widespread of panic throughout the globe. As larger portions of humanity were getting quarantined, a lethal bio-weapon was deployed, devastating many countries across the globe. In accompaniment with several survivors, the Government established the Initiative and separated humanity into wards. Those who remain healthy, were be pushed back to certain wards of the world in order to develop effective ways to eradicate the contagion."